Moody Vulnerability
by Kyla45
Summary: Of course, he was not undergoing any sort of menstrual cycle, because, obviously he was not a woman. But, everyone gets moody from time to time, no? [Light & L][Oneshot]


Light had his mood swings, like any other normal human being. Although, many, especially himself, wouldn't say 'normal' when describing Yagami Light. Of course, to the simple person, he was a top student, serious and collected.

And then, to people like L, he was a possible suspect for the identity of Kira. These things, needless to say, could deter the 'normal factor' away from Light.

Back to his mood swings. Of course, he was not undergoing any sort of menstrual cycle, because, obviously he was not a woman. But, everyone gets moody from time to time, no?

The fact that he was chained to a weird, insanely intelligent (literally) and insomniac who didn't trust him at all didn't help things at all. Perhaps, the main cause for his grumpy attitude was the realization that _perhaps_ a certain someone was rubbing off on him. Influencing him, that is to say.

Light currently sat in a hard, uncomfortable computer chair, eating–devouring–chocolate as he stared at the monitor with unseeing eyes. Truth be told, he'd never shown any particular interest in sweets, but lately, as his mood worsened, it was all he found himself doing. Moping around, keeping to himself and taking a vow of silence while stuffing himself with fattening sweets of all sorts.

And, each time his teeth sunk into a bite of something that made his senses tingle and his mouth explode with delicious tastes, he thought of L, and how the young detective always ate sugary things. Light then began to think he was becoming demented and affected by all the unwilling time he spent with L.

Next to him, said detective was drinking coffee, overflowing with sugar cubes, while mimicking the other and staring at a computer screen.

'Course, pride taken into consideration, Light didn't let any of his inner conflicts or emotions show. He wasn't going to be childish and let his moodiness show.

Some may wonder about his sudden, and obsessive interest in sweets, and sure, he was prone to snapping at those who pushed him too far, though he did it as cooly as possible, with an ever present serious manner about him.

But, Light didn't care about the team, or his dad. It was just one person in particular he cared about. Not in that sense, he just didn't want to appear weak, especially in front of L. It would be ridiculous to say he actually cared _about_ Ryuzaki.

Of course, next to L, he was the only other one who was seemingly unaffected by the tedious work of the elusive Kira case. It's a fact that the investigation is taking it's toll on every member but the two genius'.

So, it was for this reason that Light ate sweets and kept his image in check, the minor fall outs only noticeable to someone extremely perceptive.

A tug at his wrist, that made his chair skid a little along with him, brought him to the attention that his partner was moving. And, because of the lovely chains, he had no choice but to follow.

He got to his feet and stopped himself from sighing in exasperation. The chains were simply too annoying.

" Where are you going, Ryuzaki?" he asked in a tired tone as he took a final bite of the chocolate, mentally sighing that it was all gone.

" I would like to get some more coffee..." he paused to look back at Light. " And it would appear you want more chocolate."

" I don't want any more chocolate," Light replied, in a slight huff.

Ryuzaki said nothing, but smiled quietly to himself as he lead the way to the kitchen that was seldom used.

It was spacious, and filled with lots of non-perishable foods, as well as fresh things to satisfy the cravings of the small team. It was sparkling clean, plain and boring, with white walls, marble counter tops, intricately carved cupboards, and laminate floors.

There was a single giant fridge, oven and microwave, complete with a sizeable area for washing dishes, all to the side and neatly tucked away. A large island stood in the middle of the room with dangling lights coming down almost to meet the island.

L opened some cupboards, took out a coffee machine, a cup, and all the necessary things he would need. In an instant the coffee was brewing.

Light, while, admittedly was yearning for some cake, didn't move save for when he had to follow L. When the young detective finally stood still, watching as his coffee brewed, Light found his dark mood getting the better of him.

" Why didn't you ask someone else to do this for you?" he asked, irked and angered for some unknown reason.

Without turning his head, L responded. " Yagami-kun, it seemed that both you and I needed a break. Also, making one's own coffee assures demands are met."

Light said nothing to this. His brain was on overload. He stopped all brain transmissions and walked to the fridge. He roughly opened it, and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake that was sitting and looking enticing on a plate.

When he closed the fridge he came face to face with L, who was staring at him. He gasped lightly as his eyes momentarily widened. Within seconds, he composed himself as he glared at L for startling him.

" So," he drawled. " You did want more chocolate." He smirked lightly, and then turned around and walked to the newly made pot of coffee, dragging Light along with him.

The golden-brown-haired boy glared at L all the more. The poor boy was annoyed at himself for being so..._moody_...and for letting it show. He also had no idea why such trivial things were leaving him so angry.

He tore open a drawer that belonged to the island and pulled out a fork, and then he proceeded to sink down to the floor and stab his cake and then plunge it into his mouth. His deep eyes became glazed over, and he allowed his mind to wander as he soon stopped torturing his cake.

Vaguely, he was aware that someone...not someone...L (who else could it be?) sat down beside him. His eyes felt droopy, and the smell of coffee and sugar assaulted his senses. The cake he chewed was moist and sweet. He felt like he'd drifted off into heaven...and it was warm too...a kind of warmth you could only get from someone else.

" Yagami-kun."

The voice brought him out of his reverie, and he felt stupid for spacing out while in the presence of L.

" You look tired. Do you want to sleep?"

" I'm not tired," he said as calmly as he could. For some reason, he was annoyed again.

" Hmm," the single purr-like sound made at the back of the throat said more than words could. Disbelieving, skeptical, and maybe a little worrying.

Light found himself ignoring L, but not completely...because he could still smell that scent that he'd began to associate with Ryuzaki at all times. Sort of sugary, and yet a little musty too...he didn't know when he'd taken a liking to it...but...he found it comforting in a way...

The boy almost smacked himself on his head. What in the hell was he thinking?

That's just it.

The entire day...he hadn't been thinking logically...he hadn't been thinking at all...perfect explanation for his moodiness and strange revelations. Perfect explanation...

Light's deep eyes became even deeper as he found himself thinking about none other than Ryuzaki covered in whipped cream...and imaging himself licking the sweet substance from every inch of L's body...

Light flushed, and choked on his cake, sputtering blindly as he groped for reason and logic in what he'd just thought.

He felt a hand pound him on his back, and Light gave one more violent cough before he regained his breath.

" Are you okay, Yagami-kun?" L asked in his usual voice.

" Y-yeah," he breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. Why did he...what was he _thinking_ just now?

After a moment of silence, L spoke. " Are you going to eat that?" he asked, pointing to the cake that remained untouched by Light.

" Yes," he said protectively, demonstrating by taking a bite and chewing slowly and deliberately.

L nodded and then took a sip of his coffee, which he cradled in his hands.

For a while, they sat in silence. Light, wondering what had addled his brain...perhaps he had a concussion? It would explain why he couldn't remember falling and hitting his head, and why he was having...odd thoughts.

Soon, the college student finished his slice of cake. He felt full and heavy, and drowsy, but, he decided, in a good way. He was slightly aware of the person who sat next to him, and more aware of the sugary musty smell and warmth.

His vision was unfocused, and he felt the world pleasantly slipping away to black.

_-------------------------------------_

When Matsuda came into the kitchen in search of a pop, it wasn't until he stood next to the fridge, hand poised to open the door when he noticed something that made him gasp and gawk.

There, leaning against the island situated in the middle of the kitchen was Light, snuggled next to L with his head resting on his shoulder. The latter simply drank his coffee, and glanced up at the appearance of Matsuda.

" Perfect timing," L said, not taking his eyes of his coffee. " Would you mind getting me a slice of chocolate cake from the fridge?" he asked quietly.

" Yes sir...but...why can't you get it yourself?" the young man inquired.

" I don't want to wake Yagami-kun. He needed to sleep badly, his mood was suffering. He was quite the grouch.." Whenever he talked he kept his voice unbelievably low.

" Right... Here," Matsuda said, handing the team leader the slice of cake.

" Don't you want a fork?"

" No," L replied, reaching and grabbing Light's fork from the abandoned plate. " I have my own."

" O-okay." Matsuda went about getting what he came for, after getting over his stupor. He was quite surprised. Light looked so peaceful as he used the detective for a pillow. Admittedly, he had noticed Light looking rather tired, among other oddities about his mood, but he didn't think it was all sleep deprivation that caused it.

" You don't have to stare so intently, you know," L remarked, glancing at Matsuda.

" H-hai, I know," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head smiling. " It's just I've never seen Light so...so..."

" Un-composed?" L supplied.

" Yeah," Matsuda said. " And, I've never seen him so comfortable with anyone else as well," he said airily, before walking away back to the main room.

L silently ate his cake, licking his fork each time he brought it out of his mouth. He didn't think it was a matter of Light being comfortable with him, it was just the fact that he hadn't slept for three days and desperately needed some sleep. It just so happened that he fell asleep without noticing it, and used a pillow he probably hadn't intended on using.

But. There was the reasoning, and slight comfort to L, that Light was trusting enough to share his moment of discomposure with L. Whether he had meant to or not.

After all, L was always there when Light decided to be a moody child, and there was no reason why he should miss out this time.

Though, preferably it was better when Light was _not_ acting like a child (even though those times were rare) L didn't mind it much. In fact, sometimes he welcomed the moody vulnerability that every human being was prone to experiencing.

It was amazing what not enough sleep, too many sweets, and some unknown, foreign feelings could make you do.

For Yagami Light, these things caused him to fall asleep on his nemesis's shoulder, while bearing a content, peaceful expression the entire time.

* * *

Hum. My first Death Note fic, and while I am drawn to Light/L, I'm not sure how well I can write while keeping them in character. It was hard for me. Considering their relationship. I hope this wasn't too OOC, I tried to make it believable, though I'm not sure I succeeded. Anyway, I suppose Light was meant to be slightly OOC, because he was having an 'off day,' but I hoped this came out okay. Reviews are always appreciated.

mucho love!


End file.
